


A Fleeting Competition

by Lexa86



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa86/pseuds/Lexa86
Summary: As the rehearsal of Hello, Happy World finishes for the day, Hagumi reminds everyone that Kaoru's birthday is coming soon. Kaoru only wants one thing for this special day:  spend time with her precious little kittens. Kokoro wants to invite all of Kaoru's dearest kittens to participate in a competition. The three contestants will be Chisato, Himari and Michelle. But will they be happy about it? And how will everything go? This day will be full of unexpected events for sure...
Kudos: 1





	A Fleeting Competition

**~Opening: Upcoming birthday~**

**[Kokoro’s house]**

-Kokoro: Yeah!!!! I think rehearsal is over for the day. This performance is sure to make everyone  
smile!!  
-Kanon: Kokoro-chan...? Are you sure of that? We only played one song.  
-Kokoro: Yes! And it was perfect. Why should we do more?  
-Kaoru: Ahhh! Kokoro! Always so positive, a true ray of sunshine in the middle of winter.  
-Misaki: Well... I don’t have the energy to argue so I guess it’s okay.  
-Kokoro: Too bad Michelle wasn’t there to play with us! At least, Misaki will be able to tell her about  
our amazing performance later.  
-Misaki: I’ll tell her about it for sure...  
-Hagumi: Kaoru-san! I just remembered something really important.  
-Kaoru: And may I ask you what it is about?  
-Hagumi: Your birthday is next week, am I right?  
-Kanon: Ahh... It’s true. February 28th is next saturday already.  
-Kaoru: I feel so grateful you remembered, my little kitten.  
-Kokoro: What a wonderful news! What do you want for your birthday?  
-Kaoru: Nothing would make me more happy than spending time with all my precious little kittens.  
It would truly be a joy.  
-Misaki: How obvious... Anything else? Not that I care that much, but it’s a little simple.  
-Kaoru: No. Being fullfilled with their love for me would be enough.  
-Kokoro: I have an idea! Since you want everyone to show you their love, why not organizing a little  
competition between the ones that love you the most? I already have so much ideas for the tasks!  
-Kaoru: You never get out of inspiration Kokoro. Just to think about it, I feel overwhelmed with  
excitement. What a fleeting day it will be...!  
-Kanon: Just one thing... Who’s going to participate?  
-Misaki: Don’t count on me for this one. -Kokoro: But you could ask Michelle to participate next time you see her!  
-Kaoru: Michelle... She wouldn’t want to miss this. She has to be one of the contestants!  
-Misaki: Wait! I don’t know if she has the time for this.  
-Kaoru: Please Misaki, do your best to ask her. I would be so happy to see her beautiful face on my  
birthday.  
-Misaki: Well... I’ll see what I can do. (*In her head*: Why do I always got caught in these  
situations?)  
-Kanon: Misaki-chan...  
-Hagumi: Who else should be a contestant?  
-Kaoru: Me and Chisato have been friends since forever so that would be totally natural for her to  
be one of the participants. If I call to invite her, we’ll have more chance she accepts. We are very  
close after all. Also, the beautiful Himari-chan never miss one of my performance in the theater  
club, so I guess she should be our last contestant.  
-Kokoro: That will be a fantastic event!! I can’t wait to see everyone’s smiles.  
-People in Black Suits: Miss Kokoro, everything is already set for the event. The invitations have  
been sent and the tasks have been chosen.  
-Kanon: Already?!  
-Hagumi, Kaoru, Kokoro: Yeahhh!  
-Misaki: ...


End file.
